Fuel cells are known as an alternate source of d.c. supply. The development of fuel cells has evolved greatly in the last decade and wherein these cells are now much more compact and less costly than heretofore. Fuel cells can now be powered by small cartridges in which hydrogen is stored under pressure. There are other means also available to power fuel cells.
In recent years we have also found an increase in power failures by the utilities, this being due to line overloading, inclement weather conditions or for many other reasons. We have also experienced power outages which have lasted many days and imposed hardships on thousands of households and which has led to some casualties. There is therefore a need to provide an electrical stand-by system which is capable of operating at least the electrical components of a fossil fueled furnace to maintain these households comfortable during periods of inclement weather and to also provide emergency lighting during power failures.